lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Songs to Wear Pants To (Missing Content, 1999-2010)
Overview Songs to Wear Pants To is the primary title that Andrew Huang has produced music under since April 9, 2004. With over 10 years of music production to his name, plenty of his work has since been removed from his website, become out-of-print, or simply been lost even to the creator himself. (According to an e-mail correspondence of a fan, that is.) A portion of the content was only available through his exclusive mailing list at the time. He's also recently migrated all of his present work to a YouTube channel of the same name. Certain videos on that channel have since gone missing for one reason or another. Lost Songs Out of the 500+ some odd songs that were catelogued and numbered on the STWPT website, here are the ones that are currently unavailable for download and/or purchase. Found songs will be moved to the below section. *0013. LIVE FREESTYLE SESSION ON A.M. RADIO WITH SUPERNATURAL, AUGUST 11, 1999 (EXCERPT) *0014. Honorificabilitudinitatibus *0020. Vanessa *0024. Superdeer *0038. DANI HUMAN DROPS THE NEEDLE *0049. THE FCC STOLE MY WALLET AND KIDNAPPED MY SISTER *0050. POMMY JEFF VS. GEORGE BUSH *0083. MO *0092. SONG ABOUT SHORT SONGS *0102. UNTITLED UNTITLED *0109. I Am Manly and Low *0111. Like There's No Cow (reprise) *0112. That Woman (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0115. If I Were the King (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0119. Vitamin C *0146. Title Unknown **0146 could also be a repeat of 0143 under a different name.] *0148. The Tormented Soul (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0158. It's the Sabe! *0162. A Belated Behsmenemeh *0170. NOT FILLING YOUR REQUEST *0184. WHERE ALL THE STAPLES GO AFTER YOU PULL THEM OFF THE PAPER AND TOSS THEM ON THE FLOOR *0434. Title Unknown **0434 could actually be the YouTube video In The Sun, which was, of course, not released as an MP3 on the website. In addition, there are other side-MP3s that were either produced in relation to STWPT or were side-projects of Andrew Huang and will be listed below. Found Songs *0037. Behsmenemeh!! *0084. YO *0085. MY LIFE (INSTRUMENTAL) *0088. Behsmenemeh!! II *0091. SUPER MARIO BROTHERS THEME REMIX REMIX *0108. I Am Björk (instrumental) *0113. Theme From Bionic Fudge Zone (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0114. Scooter Skeeter Smith (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0123. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Reindeer) **It was once said there was a full version of this song that's 1:44, but that's never been validated by any other source currently. *0141. YMCA (instrumental) *0143. ABCDFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY (instrumental) **For song 0145, a sample of the song chorus was sent in the request. The link no longer works, but is re-uploaded here. *0147. Hybrid (The Song With the Awesome Drums) (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0149. Masturbating in a Dressing Room (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0149. Flamingoshiner (feat. Jeff Hayward) *0163. KNAPSACK *0174. A Clever Joke That I Made Up *0177. Bow Down to My Pwnzorness I Guess (instrumental) *0205. Cheese and Crackers (instrumental) *0209. Websters Pocket Thesaurus Instrumental *0211. Trips (instrumental) *0217. Half Your Recommended Daily Instrumental of Fat *0228. CELLPHONES COME AND GO *0261. Are You Serious? Baywatch? (instrumental) *0265. This Girl (instrumental) *0278. Kamikaze Highlander (instrumental) *0352. Crunk Juice (instrumental) Lost Videos 0471. You Make Me Feel So Young, at one time, had a video displayed of it. When the source is looked at on Wayback Machine, the link appears to be this. It might be a mistake, though, as the video doesn't even say it was removed or privatized. Recovered Video • On July 21, 2010, a remix of the popular Fail Blog video, Go Hard Fail was posted and was subsequently removed for reasons unknown. It has since been recovered and re-uploaded! Category:Lost Music Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Partially Found Media